Healthy Relationships
by foreverprincess
Summary: The Cullens are enrolled in an expensive private school. Here they are all required to take a special health class. They learn about preventing unhealthy relationships, being responsible, not taking risks, and the complications of teenage pregnancy.
1. Fuzzy

**Summary: The Cullens are enrolled in an expensive private school. Here they are all required to take a special health class. They learn about preventing unhealthy relationships, being responsible, not taking risks, and the complications of teenage pregnancy. **

**Healthy Relationships**

**Chapter 1: Fuzzy**

It was the last period of the day in my first time in high school as a vampire. More importantly, Renesmee was finally of an age where she would grow at an only slightly accelerated pace. She looked to be about 14, and she was going to her first day of school, as an eighth grader. In reality, she was just barely the age of a kindergartner, but that didn't matter. She was completely caught up with her classmates physically and mentally.

Being their only granddaughter's first time in school meant everything was going to be done right. Carlisle and Esme were sending Renesmee to one of the top private schools in the world. Which only meant, that her "brothers" and "sisters" were going to have to go there too.

In my stiff blue and white uniform, I walked into eighth period alongside my husband of 4 years, as of a month ago. I perked up a little at seeing Alice and Jasper in this class, and I hurried to steal a seat next to my favorite sister. Jasper looked more than relieved that I had done this, and I later learned it was because it appeared some oily, dirty boy on the other side of the room was about to come over and make a move on his wife. Edward, similarly, hurried to sit in front of me, since the other seat next to me was already occupied.

The board in the front of the room told me this was our tenth grade health class, the last health class required by the school. Rosalie and Emmett, posing as juniors, were going to be required to take this class because the school prided itself on having one of the best health programs. They required at least one year of their health class for all transfers.

The bell was about ten seconds from ringing when Rosalie and Emmett, looking as flushed as possible for vampires, came and took the seats next to Edward and in front of Alice and Jasper.

The bell rung. "Good afternoon class!" cried a small, older woman from the front. I heard Jasper murmuring to Alice who had a frustrated expression across her features.

I tore off a piece of paper from my pretty new notebook.

_Alice, did you get a vision? _

_**No, on the contrary. I can't see anything that is going to happen in this class. It's just a big fuzzy mess. Kind of like if all the werewolves we knew were crowded in this little room. **_

_Maybe Edward will know who is causing it. _

Our teacher listened as we all muttered softly, "Good afternoon" to her in low, bored voices that were not at all convincing.

"When I say good afternoon I expect a good response. Now, let's try this again, shall we?"

"Good afternoon, class."

And in one, joined and loud shout, "Good afternoon Mrs. Rivers!"

"Much better. Now I'm going to take attendance and then we shall discuss and begin on our first unit."

It was better if the Cullens used different names everywhere we went. Our identities had to remain secrets.

"Firstly, everyone get up. You are sitting in alphabetical order. So, first seat in the first column, James Bright."

We all scattered out of our seats to stand around the room as Mrs. Rivers continued to call out names and direct them to seats. I stood next to Edward, and while Mrs. Rivers had her back turned, whispered, "Alice can't see anything that is happening in this classroom all year, do you see anyone that could be a cause for it?"

I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett listening for their little brother's answer: "It's Mrs. Rivers, I think, I can see in her mind, but not without some difficulty. She's quite the unpredictable lady, which means even as a mere human she has the ability to stump you Alice."

Alice looked a little annoyed, and Jasper was trying to convince her to stop worry. Then, our names began to be called.

"Emmett McCarty, Isabella McCarty." She called out. I followed Emmett quietly and took the seat behind him in the middle of the room. Emmett and I were posing as brother and sister because we had a similar hair color, and as Esme said, the same ability to scare Edward. Alice had gone to more extremes this time, and found matching colored contacts for the two of us, who were posing as having blue eyes. These new contacts were stronger, and didn't dissolve in our venom. Surely, they were beyond annoying, but Alice said it would be necessary this year. This private school was not one to shun people, and we were sure to be in the spotlight more than before.

As the seats slowly got students, I prayed that the seat next to me would be filled with Edward, or at the least, one of my family members who made up about a quarter of the class anyway. Mrs. Rivers pointed to the seat next to me and called out, "Edward Platt." Edward and Nessie were going to be Esme's younger half-brother and half-sister that she had taken in.

Edward and I shared a big smile, that didn't go unnoticed by the teacher or many of our classmates. Well, the sooner they knew we were together, the better. Right?

After she called out the rest of the family, who were seated near the back of the room but together, Mrs. Rivers called the class to order.

"This quarter our topic will be healthy relationships. We will go through signs of unhealthy ones, ways to avoid them, and ways to get out of them. Then we will move on to the next unit that is very much related, and that is being responsible with drugs, alcohol, and of course with your relationships. And before this quarter is over all of you will learn the consequences of getting too serious, too fast. Then teenage pregnancy, which I will hope to prevent in all of you, by giving each of you an electronic baby to take care of for a week."

As she paused between this sentence and the next Edward flashed a grin at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. After all, I had been involved in a teenage pregnancy...

"Something funny, Miss McCarty?"

"No. Sorry, Mrs. Rivers."

"Right. I don't want to hear anything from you or any of you, while I am speaking , understood?"

I nodded my head and moved my eyes from hers, to my lap. I stared at the itchy knee-length blue skirt I would be forced to wear every day and the boring white button down shirt that was neatly tucked into it. Rosalie was probably the only one who could actually pull off this look.

"The first thing I have for you, is a quiz I want all of you to take for homework. It's mostly just a survey to learn about any relationships you may, or currently do have. I want you all to take this seriously. The second worksheet that I am handing out to you, I want you to do with a partner, or groups of three, with the people around you. It's just to find out how much you know about this topic. When you finish, bring your papers to the front, and you may begin on your homework."

I heard a boy behind me muttering something about stupid teachers who give stupid homework on the stupid first day of school. The kid needed vocabulary lessons...

Emmett turned around to me and Edward and said, "Hello, group," he laughed.

We pushed our desks together and read the first question.

_What are some signs of an unhealthy relationship? _

Edward, always the model student, begin to list things aloud and then write them down, "Abuse," he wrote down in his elegant script.

My handwriting wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be, but it was nothing like Edward's early 20th century writing.

Emmett, who always found humor in things, gave Edward a funny look and started making his own list, "Over Protectiveness," Emmett wrote down on his worksheet.

Then, Edward put down his pen and Emmett laughed at Edward's expression as he turned to me, "I'm not over protective, right, honey?"

I smiled and shook my head but Emmett laughed, "Not over protective? Ha. Well, here's another one: controlling," I laughed along with Emmett as we both wrote this down on our papers. Edward did not.

"What else, little sister?" Emmett asked me, this time.

"Hmmm... stalking." I muttered, as we both wrote this down. Edward was already on the next question, but Emmett and I continued our list.

"Well said, well said. Do you think sneaking into a girl's room while she's asleep and watching her and listening to her while she slept qualifies as stalking?"

Edward, at hearing this, snapped his pen in half and splattered ink all over his white button down.

I handed him my spare pen. Emmett and I couldn't help but grin wildly.

"Anything else you can think of?" he asked.

"No, I think that's enough of that." I said, as I watched my husband's anger finally ebb.

The rest of the class went smoothly, as I didn't let Emmett continue annoying Edward.

The bell rung for the end of the day, and on our way out we handed our worksheets in to Mrs. Rivers.

She shook her head as she saw Edward with the ink all over his shirt.

The six of us piled into the minivan that Edward had bought a few years ago. Apparently, it was more safe for Renesmee this way.

The rest of the family mocked him for driving a "dad car". I told him not to worry, because he was a dad. He wasn't convinced.

The middle school let out at the same time as its adjoining high school, so we went to wait for Renesmee to come out. Emmett had to drive the minivan, because he and Rose were the only ones who were actually "sixteen". Edward and I were in the back seat, and we left space between us for our daughter. Emmett pulled up to the pick up lane in the middle school and stuck his head out the window in search of his niece.

Rosalie smacked him and told him to keep his head in the car if he wanted to keep it on his head.

Of course, he listened.

Jasper muttered something to Alice that sounded like: whipped.

Emmett must of heard the same thing because he spun around and glared at Jasper. Before they could pounce on each other, Renesmee was opening the door and she slid in the back between Edward and me.

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your first day?" I questioned.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and looked up at me, "Boring, actually."

Emmett was now zooming out of the school. His driving scared me the most.

"Make any friends?" Rosalie asked, turning around to face us.

"No."

Edward and I shared a concerned look over our daughter's head.

Now, noticing her dad, she said, "But, it looks like you guys had an exciting day. I don't think I've ever seen dad with a stain on his shirt."

I did my best to keep a straight face and act like it was nothing. But, Emmett, of course could not.

"You see guys, I think today in health Bella and I discovered that many of the signs in her relationship point to an unhealthy, abusive one. Since Bella is my little sister and I need to look out for her-"

"Enough, Emmett," Jasper said soothingly. He sent Edward and Emmett a strong wave of calm that even I could feel, "You don't want Edward to explode."

Edward growled despite the calm.

Renesmee and I had to hold Edward back from jumping on his brother. "Oh, and, Nessie, it's not just your Dad, even your Mom got called out in class!" Emmett screeched.

Now, when he parked the car, I was ready with Edward to wrestle Emmett.

**What do you guys think about this one? Should I continue?**

**I think I need a little break from my other story, so I think I might try and divide **

**my time between the two- if you guys like it. Questions? Comments? thanks for reading! **


	2. High Risk

**Hey readers! Sorry about the delay and I hope you like the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: High Risk**

I knocked on Renesmee's door twice, "Renesmee, it's time to wake up for school!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up!"

I walked back into the bedroom Edward and I shared, "Edward, I told you to get ready."

He was sitting in bed, staring at something on the ceiling, I knew that look. I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

Before I could ask he said, "Bella, I'm worried, about Renesmee. I don't think she fits in very well in school. Maybe it's too soon, we can have Esme home school her again-"

"All children are scared their first day of school, Edward."

"When she came home she didn't say one word to anyone, and shut her door. I could tell she was trying not to think of whatever was bothering her, but there was definitely something..." He crinkled his eyebrows together, probably trying to break through whatever mental shield Renesmee was trying to put up.

"Leave it alone for now, I'll talk to her today after school, okay?"

It was lunch time for me at the high school, and just like in my human years, Alice Edward and I all had the same lunch period. Well, Edward and I had every class together, because apparently "he still wasn't ready to leave me by myself". I thought that by now he would realize that I no longer feared he would up and leave one day.

Alice was going on about the jackets she had ordered from some European designer's fall line.

"Rose's pink will be quite something, but oh! Bella, you are going to absolutely love yours! I'm so excited, it's dark blue, and its lined with this beautiful silk-"

I was distracted by Edward who was writing something on the back of my English notebook, then I realized they were the lyrics to the song he had written me on our 2nd wedding anniversary. When he finished he smiled up at me from the beautiful words he had written, and I couldn't help but place a small kiss on his cheek.

Alice shot us a frustrated look and hissed quietly in a tone that no human had the chance of hearing, "You two, watch it! We have only been here 2 days, and you're supposed to be 15,"

"But, almost 16," I interjected.

She continued, "You're supposed to be two 15 year olds, who started dating maybe a month ago. Please, try to keep your relationship on the DL."

Edward questioned, "DL, Alice?"

"I thought you were a mind reader, down low, you idiot. Not to mention, you guys live in the same house. Jazz and I are forced to pretend we aren't a couple so as not to freak out the student body. If you can pull it off, and try not to be so much of a couple, this whole thing might be less suspicious."

"Alice, why are you so worried, we've never had much trouble at other high schools-"

"Because, Edward, this time it's different. The kids here are _smart_. And there are two more of us! The teachers here know how to teach. Everyone knows everyone else's business, down to the last hair coloring. You know that, you can hear it in their minds, they look at us and try to piece it together, and we aren't fitting in their mold very nicely!"

"Okay, okay. Alice, Edward and I will keep our distance from each other, and try to act like any other stupid high school children."

"Remember, you've been together for a month, maybe. But not 6 years. And you are 15 years old NOT two old parents."

"We hear you, Alice."

The bell for lunch sounded, and Alice threw one last glance our way, and I picked Edward's arm out from around my waist.

"15, Edward," I reminded him.

Last class of the day.

Edward and I walked in to the Health room, this time with a "6 inch rule" I had developed for him during Spanish when he continually tried to hold my hand under the desk. Holding hands under desks wasn't something a girl and a guy did in a simple, uncommitted relationship, right?

Anyway, he stayed away, or else he would pay later.

I walked in a full second before he did, and Alice gave me a nod of approval from her corner of the room. When I sat down, I noticed the writing and the instructions from Mrs. Rivers on the board.

_8th period: Please have your survey homework on your desk for me to collect. Be sure it is labeled clearly with your name and date. Then, take out a piece of paper and write down one way to leave an unhealthy relationship. _

As Mrs. Rivers came around to pick up the homework, I glanced over at Edward's paper and noticed how much different his answers were to mine.

Emmett turned around and took a quick look at my paper before turning back around and scribbling down my answer for "a way to leave an unhealthy relationship".

"Okay, class. We waste no time in this classroom, so I want you to watch this video, and take notes throughout. I want you to notice if your way to leave an unhealthy relationship matches with any of the ones suggested in the video. For homework tonight you will be writing a 1 page essay on the benefits and problems with any of the methods the video suggests, so pay attention. Before you leave today, I will have your surveys ready for you to take home, so make sure you come to my desk before you leave."

As the video began, Edward handed me a paper that read:

_Bella, out of all the people I have met, outside of you, Mrs. Rivers head is the most difficult to understand. I get a few glimpses here or there, but otherwise its like she had a metal door up, with a tiny peephole! No wonder Alice struggles to see our future in this class._

I wrote back:

_**Edward, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Stop worrying. **_

_Don't you see, though? This is a problem, if Alice can't see what's going to happen, and I can barely see in her head, how will we know if she gets suspicious that we're something different? _

_**Edward. Watch the video. **_

_Bella, don't you see, you could get hurt! What if the lady is some jail escapee, and her only desire is to kill off every 5'4" brunette in the school?_

_**Edward, please tell me you're joking. **_

_I never joke where your safety is concerned, Bella. _

_**You really think Mrs. Rivers would stand a chance against your vampire wife?**_

_Bella, I know you, you wouldn't harm much... and we don't know what she's capable of, what if she works for the Volturi, surely they would keep someone around with such a prominent gift as hers-_

At this point I pulled the sheet out from under his quick hand and slipped it away into my backpack. I whispered, in frustration, to him: "_just watch the damn video."_

"Bella, listen, this could be a real problem, with a mind like Mrs. Rivers' its likely some vampire knows about her-"

"Edward, not every school in the world is infected with mythical creatures."

"Bella."

"Edward, _if you don't stop it this instant... "_

_"Okay, Bella, sorry. But-"_

Ridiculous. I turned around in attempt to stop listening, but my perfect hearing wouldn't allow that. Before Edward could continue, however, I saw Emmett listening.

Emmett turned around at the tone of my frustrated whisper to Edward. He whispered back, "Woah there Eddie, don't be annoying _my_ little sister. At school, I'm her big brother more than you are her husband, so watch your back, boy. I won't stand for anyone pissing of my little sis." Emmett and Edward had a glaring moment, where I'm sure Emmett continued to tell off Edward in his head.

"Emmett, let it go, please. I'll deal with him." "Anything for you, sister, but he should know that I-"

"Emmett, please, stop acting like you own her."

"No, Edward. _You_ stop acting like _you_ own her. I'm just looking out for her state of mind, what with you as a husband there's little chance she has much sanity left up there."

"Gee, thanks Em."

"No problemo my little Izzy."

I laughed at the use of the nickname he had made for me when he had seen that language tutoring commercial...

My laugh was barely audible, maybe the kids next to me heard a little bit of it, but I didn't think it was too loud. Regardless, Mrs. Rivers turned around from her pile of papers to give me the 'I heard you, now pay attention' look.

The three of us turned around to catch the second half of the video.

Mrs. Rivers flipped the lights on.

"Come get your surveys. Read my comments, some of you need more help than I've ever seen before." I thought I saw her focus her eyes specifically on me.

"Don't forget the essays! And I _do not _accept late work!" Mrs. Rivers called as students crowded her desk as she handed out surveys.

"Alice Cullen," Mrs. Rivers said, as she handed Alice her survey. Alice was the only one keeping the "Cullen" last name, and she was supposed to be the only one adopted without a relationship to Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett and I were Esme's friends children, whose parents died. Nessie and Edward were her younger half brother and sister, and were left in her name in her parents' will, and Jasper and Rosalie were Carlisle's niece and nephew from his "drunkard" brother. A bunch of disaster stories thrown together. I wonder how many would buy it when they finally had the courage to ask for it. Not to mention Alice, was adopted by Esme and Carlisle because "she was a friend of Emmett's and Bella's at the orphanage". Yeah, our story wasn't the greatest. Next time we would have to start living in different houses.

After everyone else had gotten their papers and headed out, Mrs. Rivers asked for a moment alone with me. Edward unhappily moved to the doorway, but hesitated at the threshold. As she handed me the paper, I read the words at the top.

_Isabella, I'm concerned about the relationship you have with this boy. I've already set up a counseling session with your guidance counselor (during your lunch period), you can talk to him and he can help you determine what is best for you, and don't be afraid to tell him or me who the boy is. Please, feel free to talk to me as well, should you feel scared or threatened at any point in time. _

I stood their in shock for a moment. Edward was considered... a High Risk boyfriend for becoming or being abusive.

"Thank you Mrs. Rivers," was all I could say.

"Anytime, Isabella, if you need to talk, I'm here. Your meeting with your counselor will be during your lunch tomorrow, and for now, be careful."

"I will," I said, as I walked out the door, Edward keeping his 6 inches away from me.

"What was that about, Bella? A counseling session.. about what?"

"About you," I said quietly as he held the school door open for me, "Mrs. Rivers is worried that I'm in a 'High Risk' group for abuse in my relationship."

Edward froze but I pushed him along as I walked on towards the car, where Emmett was beeping the horn for us to hurry up.

* * *

**I hope this was worth the wait! **

**So, what do you think? Do you still like where the story is going? Questions? Comments? Concerns? **

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	3. No Secrets

**Chapter 3: No Secrets**

* * *

Renesmee got in the back of the car between Edward and I, just like yesterday. I remembered my promise to Edward to talk to her about what was bothering her, but knew that would have to wait until later. "Something's wrong with Eddie!" Emmett pointed out.

He still sat frozen to his seat.

"Why?" Rosalie asked while reminding him to pretend to pay attention to the road.

"By now he would have attempted to lunge at me for honking at him and then calling him Eddie." I knew this wasn't a good time to get on Edward's nerves.

"Emmett maybe you should let it go for now, I don't think he's feeling well."

"Not feeling well? Bella, in case you haven't realized vampires don't get sick." Emmett said, not giving up.

Alice gave me a curious look, "Yes, they don't. Is there reason to believe _you_ are sick, Bella?"

So, she had seen me going to the school counselor.

"I'll tell you about that later." I mumbled.

Edward's face remained frozen, stunned.

"I'm curious," Emmett commented quietly.

Edward snapped awake. "None of your damn business Emmett."

I saw Edward's eyes grow with frustration.

"Deep breath," Renesmee said, and Edward went back to his frozen mode.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

We sat around in the family room, everyone taking a few seconds to complete any reading or homework necessary for the next day of school.

Rosalie perked up when she opened her Health folder.

"Emmett and I both got a perfect score on our relationship."

"So did Alice and I," said Jasper smugly.

"After this many years it would be embarrassing if you guys failed a high school relationship test." Renesmee said, sitting on the floor labeling her folders and books carefully. It took a lot of convincing to get her to come downstairs, and when Jacob came home, they both sat down at the coffee table in the center to do their work, as they were the only two who wouldn't be done in a matter of 2 minutes. Still, we dragged it out for as long as we could, all of us hoping Renesmee would open up and tell us about her school.

Edward looked at me, silently pleading I wouldn't bring up the score I got on my test about him. I nodded my head once, very quickly.

"So, Edward, how did you and your wife do on the relationship test?" Emmett had been hunting for ways to antagonize Edward and me ever since I beat him in those arm wrestling matches, and he lost his ability to embarrass us with innuendoes a hundred times over.

I tolerated some of it from Emmett, he was pretty funny, but I knew he would never let us live _this _one down.

Everyone turned to face us, including Jacob and Renesmee. They noticed our hesitation. "Wait… did Edward get that destroyed over a point or two? You two haven't been together as long as Rose and me, or Alice and Jasper. You can't expect to have reached perfection so quickly. Although, I'm sure anything but perfection isn't acceptable to Edward." Edward was frozen again, leaving me as the mouth in this lovely predicament.

Emmett came over and stood behind me. "It's okay, little sis." He patted my shoulder.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." I said. "Well, at least he got a perfect score on me."

Alice saw something, her face blank. "Oh." Alice said… has she seen the score?

"Please Al-" I said. But it was too late, Alice's vision had already come true. And with the mind reader in his stunned stupor, no one saw it except Alice.

Emmett had run away with my backpack. Edward started after him, but I knew it was a lost cause.

_Of course there were no secrets in this family. _

And then I heard the booming laughter.

"HIGH RISK?" Emmett howled outside.

_Thud. _Rock on rock. Edward had smashed into Emmett.

Rose and I exchanged a knowing look as we went outside to pull our husbands apart, as we had quite a few times in the past couple years. Emmett couldn't tease me as easily any more, due to the arm wrestling from my newborn days, and because I was no longer a clumsy human. So he moved on to my husband. Rose tells me that before I came along Emmett had always been teasing Edward, and now he was back to his old ways.

I wondered briefly if this was part of the reason Edward kept me around initially, to divert Emmett's teasing.

I did not miss the smirk on Rose's face, nor the slight smile Jasper and Alice exchanged. Even Jacob, was about to crack up. _High Risk _I heard them giggle. Only Renesmee held a straight face, her mind far away from the room.

"Why is this so funny?" I asked no one in particular as I pulled on Edward, and Rose pulled on Emmett. We managed to break them apart quickly, as they were obviously not _really _intent on hurting each other.

I held my grip on Edward, and put him in my shield so he would stop reading Emmett's less-than-nice thoughts.

I walked him back in the house, and ordered him upstairs. He didn't refuse, or look at me, either.

Rosalie quietly asked Emmett to not tease Edward about this; though her eyes were still alight with humor.

The homework group has disbanded, obviously having finished a while ago. Jacob and Renesmee didn't really have that much work either, considering it was just the start of the school year. She got up at the same time that I came over. I noticed the thirst in her expression, and she noticed my darker gold eyes. I wasn't quite that thirsty, but I nodded to her when she pointed to the forest.

Hunting was the one time I really had alone with my daughter. Although Jacob used to come with us doing his best to get her to drink the unpleasant animal blood, Renesmee eventually told Jacob it made her feel uncomfortable for him to be with her (much to my delight) when she hunted, seeing as it was so anti-werewolf. No one really trusted Renesmee on her own to hunt, as we had yet to ascertain how strong she really was, or if she would be able to control herself if any humans were nearby while she hunted. Edward and I usually went with her.

We sprinted into the beckoning woods around this little town.

I focused on my little Renesmee, I imagined her as the 5 year-old she actually should be. I was worried. Maybe this was too soon for her, school, teenagers, peer pressure. But…then again, wasn't it good for her to grow up with other children while she could, and talk to people outside her family and the wolves?

As we neared a stream, we slowed down to listen more closely for animals nearby. We came to a stop, and instead of sprinting in the direction of our prey, Renesmee took my arm.

I saw an image of us sitting by the water's edge and talking. "Of course," I replied, taking off my shoes, and placing my feet in the fast stream of warm water. It felt good.

She sat down next to me and did the same.

"Mom, I figured I'd just tell you before Dad ended up hearing me think about it and telling everyone. I know I can't keep this secret forever."

"Go ahead, dear."

"It's well, not about school exactly. I actually love being around other people, and I actually did learn a thing or two already. This school really _is _good, Carlisle and Esme were right."

"I've sort of figured, recently, that, well—I was meant to, uhm, sort of… _be _with Jacob."

"Sweetheart, you-"

"No, no. Let me finish. I like Jacob, I really do. It's just that it makes a little more sense. I know you and Jacob are best friends and whatever, and the werewolves and you guys have a treaty, and that he did his wolfy imprint-y thing on me. I thought that just meant that he was like my guardian or something. But then I remembered the other wolves, and the person of their imprints… they always got married. It all clicked in July, at Jared and Kim's wedding."

She put her head in her hands, and I instinctively put my arm around my little girl.

"Mom, I… don't like him _that _way_. _I've always seen him as another uncle, a friend... I just don't see that changing... it would be weird."

"Sweetie, you don't have to. You never will and you never have. You are still a little girl, don't worry about these thing-"

"But Mom, it's not that I'm too young. It's that I have those feelings… for someone else."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. Flabbergasted. I had never expected this to be what she was worried about. I guess if Edward and I had an average little girl, we would be worried about boys when we put her in school… but…

"Someone at school?"

She nodded. She crawled into my lap, and curled into a ball.

"What do I do? About Jacob? Will he want to leave now? I couldn't live with that, I-"

"Renesmee, don't worry. Jacob is never going to be far away. If you want him as your friend forever, he'll be that. He doesn't see you that way, at least not yet. You can be sure your father will lunge at him the moment he does, and kick him out of the house for as long as possible. You are still little in all of our eyes."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"And you won't tell Jacob?"

"Of course not. But he'll probably find out, you know, if this is how you feel."

"Does this mean I would be allowed to… go on a date?" She said, moving out of my arms and off of my lap so she could look at me. Her smile was so wide I almost just caved.

"Talk to your father."

"Mom, you know he won't—"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are four years old. What kind of reasonable parents would allow their daughter…"

"Mom, come on. Did Grandpa Carlisle tell Dad to stop being a creeper because he was 200 years old and you were 17?"

"He's not 200 years old, and I was very mature for my age." I said defensively.

She cleared her throat and pointed to herself. "And I am mature for my age! Maybe even more than you, but I must have inherited that trait from you." She smiled wildly again.

"Renesmee," I said slowly.

"Mom," she said, pleadingly.

"Let me discuss this with Dad."

"Okay, okay. I'll agree with that. But, he'll always say yes, if you want it, mom. I know it."

"Did you hear that from your lovely uncle Emmett?"

"Pretty much everyday."

"Splendid. Thirsty?" I said as I nodded in the direction of two mountain lions.

"Yep." And within a second we had our shoes back on, and had sprinted off in their direction.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm back!**

**Questions? Comments?**

**New chapters coming soon :)**


	4. Counselor

**Hey guys, this one's a little longer, hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Counselor **

* * *

I hugged my daughter outside her bedroom door.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

"Night, mom."

I had promised her I would keep her mind protected from Edward until Edward and I could talk about what was bothering her away from the house, where Jacob wouldn't hear.

I opened the door across the hall, where Edward was blasting music: our bedroom.

He was lying on the bed, face down. Perfectly still. I came over and put my hand on his back.

"Love, it's okay. Rose asked Emmett to stop." I said, at our usual low whisper so no one could overhear.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that I can still _hear _him thinking about it." He mumbled into the fluffy white pillow.

"It's not a big deal, you know."

"Yes it is!" He sat up now, I could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm a _risk _to you?"

"I know you'd never hurt me, it's silly."

"But, don't you see? Bella, I _have. _I've taken your life from you. Even a silly high school test shows it's true. I'm still a monster."

"I thought we were over this? I'm happier than I ever was as a mortal. You know that."

"It doesn't change the fact that I killed you." His voice went above a whisper.

"Edward stop!" It came out a little louder than I intended, the blaring music instinctively making me talk louder.

Edward also raised his voice, leaning his face in. "It doesn't change the fact that I almost ran after you and Renesmee as soon as you got out of my hearing range. That I was only stopped by the reminder that Renesmee wanted to speak with you alone. That I'm absolutely _obsessed _with following you around, that I don't give you more than an hour alone without panicking and coming to find you. Bella, I'm horrible. I get angry with you whenever you want to do something by yourself. It's true! All the signs point to monster!" His voice climbed to the point where I was afraid the others would hear.

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath. "We should step outside, Renesmee heard those last few words."

I led Edward out of the house so we could finish this without waking up Jacob too.

We sat outside in a little clearing, far enough away that there was no chance of anyone overhearing us.

"Listen, Edward, I know this is hard for you. But we have eternity to work on this, and if I ever do feel that you are a high risk to have as a husband, I'll let you know." I laughed a little, it seemed so ridiculous that he was worked up about it.

He smiled a little, "Okay, Bella. As long as you don't feel that way, I guess I should calm down. I'm being a little ridiculous." The cool air cleared had cleared his head.

After letting him in my mind a few times, it was like he could always guess what I was thinking, if he concentrated.

"You sure you can't read my mind right now?"

"Yes, love. I just know you so well."

There was a moment of silence where he just held me. I wouldn't have been sure how long it lasted, time being so irrelevant to two vampires, if I hadn't been watching the moon move across the sky. It was almost 5 in the morning now.

"There's something else. Renesmee."

"Did she want you to tell me? I know you've been blocking her mind to me."

"Yes, actually, but she wanted me to break it to you slowly, so you wouldn't overreact."

"Makes sense," he laughed, "I'll do my best to keep calm."

"She's figured out what you Jacob and I have been trying to hide from her—that imprinting doesn't just mean Jacob's her friend/guardian forever. She feels silly that she didn't know before, Jared and Kim's wedding cued her in, made her certain that she had to eventually be with Jacob romantically. I told her that she didn't have to be, that he would be her friend forever if that's what she wanted."

Edward nodded, as if he'd suspected this was part of what was bothering her. I'd guessed that Renesmee had a few slips where she'd let her father see part of what she was thinking, anyway. "It's true, he'd do anything to make her happy. I wouldn't have allowed him in this house if it was anything less. I'm not sure it's ever been done before, though, the person of an imprint rejecting the wolf…it'll be a first… but this family is all about firsts."

"Right, but that's not everything."

"Oh?"

"She likes a boy at her school…she wants to go on a date with him."

Edward stood up, "No!" he shrieked.

I gave him a look, and he knew he had to calm down.

He held his face in his hands for a moment, and then sat back down, doing his best effort to keep a calm façade.

It wasn't working all that well.

"Bella," his voice trembled a little, "she's just a child, our little baby girl, you can't expect me to agree to this?"

"No, I don't."

"Thank you." Relief washed over his face, "I thought for a minute there that you were going to allow this."

"Love, there is still a little problem."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, her argument was pretty water tight."

"And that was?"

"She's obviously mentally far beyond the little girl she is, and the teenage girl she appears to be-"

"So what? She's still got almost three years to finish growing and I won't let her even-"

"Edward, she pointed out that we were even worse. If you recall, you were over one hundred years old when we started to date…and I was 17."

"But you were mature for your age, and at least you were fully grown."

"And she is not mature for her age, love?"

He was silent for a moment. "I guess she does have a point."

I looked at him ominously, hoping beyond anything that he would come up with some way we could argue back other than just flat out telling her 'no, because we said so.'

"Do our best to put off her dating for at least another year?" I smirked at him.

"Agreed." He chuckled.

I stared off into the distance for a long while.

The sun had risen, 6 am, but the clouds quickly covered it. Dark and gloomy, just what vampires needed. We hurried inside to get ready for the next day at school.

* * *

School was starting to bother Edward and Alice because eighth period was unpredictable. They couldn't see what Mrs. Rivers was planning, and it seemed Edward's ability to read Mrs. Rivers was shrinking every day. Alice was frustrated, but Edward encouraged her to keep trying, hoping she could make a little progress.

Before dropping off Renesmee to her school, I told her that we would talk again about it after school today, and she looked happy as she walked off into school today.

"She's thinking we will let her." Edward whispered into my ear, in the hallway before our lunch.

I saw Alice walk in her trying to be human way towards my locker as I slowly pulled my paper bag lunch from the top shelf. In order not to waste so much food, I convinced the family to stop buying lunch and throwing all of it out. Instead we were taking paper bags filled with random food, but we would only take out one or two things, and pretend to eat that, and then put it back away. For the most part, teenagers ate close to the same thing every day, anyway.

"Off to the counselor," I said glumly. Edward noticed we were the only ones in the hallway and kissed me passionately.

Alice grimaced. "They totally have security cameras in the hallways."

We ignored her.

"Try to convince them I'm nice," Edward said, smiling amusedly. He really had turned around on this issue, he really didn't stay upset with his brother for very long.

"That'll be easy." I said, smiling even wider back as I turned my head for another kiss.

Alice put her hand between our faces, and I took a step back. "Yeah, let's try our best and make sure they don't know who your horrible boyfriend is, kay?"

Edward swatted Alice's hand away and hugged me one more time before I walked off in the opposite direction of the lunch room.

I heard Alice push Edward he was probably watching me walk away, making sure I didn't trip or something. "She won't get hurt, you psycho."

"That is not why I was watching her." He said, loud enough so that I could still hear him.

The tone of his voice had me thinking his head was somewhere it totally shouldn't be. The sound of Alice hitting him in the back of his head confirmed it. Oh, Alice, this is just another reason not to insist on my wearing heels. Well, at least she was right about them doing wonders for me and the hideous—even to my standards-uniform.

I walked into the office.

"Name?" A blonde haired woman in her forties asked me without looking up.

"Isabella McCarty," I said, in my bell-chime voice, forgetting to tone it down.

The lady looked up smiling, and continued as she looked into my seemingly blue eyes. "Yes, Mr. Harrison is waiting for you, third door to the left." She said smiling and pointing down a hallway of offices behind her.

The door to his office was slightly opened, so I just let myself in.

"Isabella, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Harrison, is it?"

"Quite right. Nice to meet you." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk and I sat down.

Mr. Harrison was probably in his mid to late thirties, but you wouldn't notice it if you didn't have flawless eyesight, to a human, he could be twenty. He had light brown hair, curly, and just the right length to frame his face perfectly. Lightly brown skin that had to be natural, as the climate here wouldn't allow for any fakes in the tanning department. His glowing green-hazel eyes lit up when he looked at me. He was attractive… you know, for a human.

"And you," I said, smiling back at him. I heard his heart speed up… oops…a little too much smile.

"So, Mrs. Rivers recommended you see me, something about a possibly unhealthy relationship?"

"Yeah, it's sort of a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? How so?"

Remember, you are teenager, not a mother of a four year old (who acts like she's twenty), and most importantly you are _not _married.

I recalled the story I had made up this morning in the car with the family.

I did my best to make myself sound like a 16 year old, "Well, _like _I was dating this one guy. Total whacko. Followed me everywhere. Never left me alone. But that was back at my old school in Alaska."

"And has he kept in touch?" He said, seeming truly concerned for me. I guess he was a good counselor.

Time for Emmett's suggestion, "No, my brother Emmett… he took care of that. We're really close, you know, I told him about the creeping and the next thing I know, the boy never came near me again."

"Nice brother." He smiled brightly at me, this time revealing an eerily perfect set of teeth. He really was easy on the eyes.

"I think so." Er… totally not what a 16 year old would say. "I mean, _like_ most of the time anyway."

"That's good."

"Yeah so is that, _like _everything? Can I go to lunch?" I said, adding a touch of annoyance to my tone, a staple to any average teenager's attitude.

"I have a few more questions. But feel free to eat in here, I don't mind."

"Oh, thanks." Damn, I totally was planning on never _actually _eating human food. But he was watching me too closely, I had to really eat it.

I pulled out a bag of potato chips and hesitatingly put it to my mouth. Chew, Bella. The smell made me want to gag, but I held it in. I kept chewing… it was surprisingly… tolerable. I swallowed, but it didn't feel so unnatural, the way Edward and the others described it. Interesting.

"Alright so have you been in a relationship with anyone else since that boy?"

"No," I lied smoothly. Edward and I were in the "just friends" phase, according to Alice's extra strict rules.

"Dated?"

"A little," I said making myself appear a little embarrassed, fluttering my eyelashes a few extra times, and leaning my head down.

"No need to be embarrassed. Everything you tell me stays between us. So, any of them similar in behavior to the boy in Alaska?" I guess girls were known to go after the same type… I would have to do a little more lying.

"What do you mean?"

"Do they give you your privacy, give you space, treat you with respect?"

"If a guy didn't respect me, what good would it do for me to date him?" I said, trying to assure him I was, indeed, not a stalker magnet.

"Good. So, tell me about these guys you have dated, don't worry, all confidential." Something in his expression, and his posture, leaning towards me, made me doubt if this was one of the questions he was supposed to ask.

"Well, just one, really."

"Okay, and?" He said, looking genuinely curious.

"He's nice." I said.

"And?" Well there was a lot more to my glorious husband but there is no way we will be talking about all that.

"Smart?"

"Anything else? How does he behave around you? Does he make you uncomfortable?" I noticed a small frame on his desk, a picture of a boy, who looked just like him, same bright smile, only with impossibly brighter green eyes.

I really had not gotten so much better at lying, and I did not enjoy making Edward seem average, "Normally? And no, never."

"Okay, well, I sense you're a little uncomfortable talking about this with me?"

"Yeah," I said, hoping he was about to let me go.

"Well then you ask me something about myself. It'll make you feel more comfortable." Was that allowed?

"I don't think that would help."

"Go ahead, anything." I wasn't getting out that easy. I looked at the clock. Was it possible that this had only been 15 minutes?

"Go ahead, Isabella."

I trained my eyes to the picture on his desk. "Is that a picture of you?"

"Oh, cute kid, eh?" he laughed lightly, "That's my kid, Eli. He's fourteen now." He had a kid. My eyes instinctively flashed to his hand. Not married.

"Yeah, his mother and I were just 22 when we had him. She divorced me about 12 years ago, and left me with Eli. She's somewhere in Italy these days." I don't remember asking him his life story. I guessed if I kept him talking about himself for the next 25 minutes, I could avoid talking about my dates.

"Does he go to the middle school here?"

"Yeah, and he does so well, he's so smart. Top of his class, very focused, mature, I couldn't be more proud of him."

"Sounds like a sweet boy." Er, wait, I am not a parent, I'm a teenager trying to avoid a counseling session. I needed to get out of here before I told him about being a parent to a supposed teenager as well.

"Yes, I just wish he could have grown up with a mother."

Teachers... well humans really were easily distracted. A brief silence elapsed, and I could sense he was about to dive back in to my dating situation.

But, distraction… something vampires are naturally good at, I could use that to my advantage.

I smiled widely, this time really letting my whole face light up. His heart just about skipped a beat. I fluttered my eyelashes again and ran my hand through my shimmering dark brown hair, letting the curls fall back down around my face sexily.

His heart was going double-time.

Looking up through my dark lashes I said, "Mr. Harrison," slowly, letting my bell voice ring out prettily, "thank you _so_ much for your time." His warm pulse was quickening still.

"Yea-sure" he mumbled, his face becoming red.

"Really everything is okay with me. I'd like to go back to lunch now." I slowly gathered my things and began to get up. I raised one eyebrow suggestively, and let my lips turn up into a half smile, "If that's alright with you?"

My eyes smoldered into his, and he had to breathe a few times before he was able to mutter out a quiet, "o-okay." I stood up, and felt his eyes on me as I put on my bag and walked to his door.

"Thanks again." I said, throwing him one last glance and a wink for good measure. His heart definitely missed a beat and then picked up three times as fast as it should. I shut the door, smiling at my success.

* * *

I could feel the eyes on me as I walked into the crowded lunch room. I would have to convince Alice to stop with the heels, we were supposed to do our extra best to blend in. Alice's face was alight when I sat down; Edward's not so much.

"What in the world do you have against poor Mr. Harrison, Bella?" Alice said, laughing.

"Oh, that bad?"

"Your hubby got one glance in my head and I had to hold him to his seat so he didn't run in there, yank you out of the room and take you home. Yes, bad."

"Okay…I won't throw out all the cards next time."

Edward perked up, "You know, you shouldn't let yourself alone with human men. Even when you yourself were a human you had a spell over them."

"Nonsense. I think you're confusing me with Rose."

"Bella, it's more than just how absolutely incredibly attractive you are that make men want to be closer to you and get to know you. It's something else about you, some aura or glow, something magically fantastical about you. Something goddess like."

Edward's compliments always left me speechless. I just grinned stupidly back at him.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, Bella's very special. I think I remember this the first time you told us. I'm a vampire, brother. I don't need reminding."

"But I like to remind my wife," Edward commented, still lost in my eyes. I wondered fleetingly if I could try my distracting on Edward… Alice snapped her fingers in my face.

"Bella. You keep on whatever train of thought you had been and you and Mister Compliments will be running out of her so inhumanly fast that there is no chance I will be able to convince the lunch room you guys just forgot your homework in the car."

I did indeed snap out of it, just as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"Worse than Rose and Emmett," Alice muttered.

* * *

**Just wanted to quickly thank everyone who has reviewed so far, added me to their favorites, and continued to read the story, it means so much, thank you!**

**I hope you like it; let me know if you have any questions, comments or concerns.  
**


End file.
